Under Pressure
by Changgirl
Summary: What happens when the pressure of Pon Farr get too much for Spock? Spock, Uhura & Kirk. Friendship Only! - Oneshot request - Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't sue.

**A/N**: This story is a one-shot request from Selene the Slytherin. Hopefully I do the amazing plot idea justice – although admittedly, I have tweaked it! Please, if you read this, review!

--

He had just started, what was logical for every Vulcan to start sooner or later. As a young Vulcan, it admittedly hadn't been talked about much, but as he got older he began to hear whispers of what exactly 'it' was. Now, he knew. That 'it' was, Pon Farr. It was something of a hushed up event amongst the Vulcan population. It conveyed the strongest of emotional urges, urges which Vulcan's deemed unnecessary and illogical.

Just how much it would affect his mental state Spock did not know. It was something he had to endure alone, not knowing when he would enter the full throes of its terrifying grip. Despite training himself to hide as much of his human emotions as possible, Spock couldn't help feeling apprehensive about Pon Farr – it seemed, to his logical mind – embarrassing, uncontrollable, physical and a little frightening.

The only emotional connection he could think of having with a crew member, was with Nyota Uhara and Jim Kirk. Of course, they both knew about Pon Farr and the urges he would experience. Nyota remained a steadfast rock, a bank of comforting words, speaking in his own Vulcan dialect when things got too complicated for any other human to comprehend. Jim just kept an eye on things, you could say. He was Spock's best friend aboard _The Enterprise_ and he supposed that is was that one fact, which kept Spock, grounded in these confusing times.

After all these years, he realised that the strongest bonds, were not any type of metal or material, but something else. These, were bonds of friendship...

--

_Kirk's _**POV**

_Captain's Log, Star Date 26904.2 _– The Enterprise is currently cruising through the Galatia Solar System. We are estimated to arrive at the new Vulcan settlement, on the planet Trabinski within 48hours, whilst travelling at Warp Speed 3. Luckily for Spock, his mate for Pon farr was off planet, when Vulcan was destroyed. At present, we can detected no irrational behaviour from the Vulcan, but as we draw closer, I can only guess that it will be a matter of time before the grip of Pon Farr takes hold of our young Vulcan...

-

It was just another normal shift on the Bridge. Kirk was sitting in his chair watching the screen and manning the com. Spock was pacing around the room, hands clasped behind his back, with no sign of emotion crossing his pale, angular face. Uhura was checking all passing communications whilst Chekov and Sulu were sitting at the navigation desk, relaxing. All in all, the Bridge had a sort of relaxed air about it, with nothing really going on. Kirk sat up, out his slouch and addressed the rest of the crew;

"Right, well I think that is us done for the while. You guys can all go off to your particular places, but expect to be back here, in about" he glanced at Spock quickly, who nodded in response, "...five hours." The rest of the crew, including himself, stood up and made their way towards the door. Only Spock and Uhura remained in their places.

"Understood?" He called out, and was met by a murmur of agreement and then the quick 'whoosh' of shutting doors.

For a moment, all was quiet on the Bridge...until Kirk decided to speak again.

"Uhura, walk with me for a moment. Spock, you may go. Remember what I just said."

Spock nodded and paced slowly toward the turbo lift, before walking inside of it. His hands were still clasped behind his back.

"I shall not forget Captain. I will be up in my quarters if you need me."

Kirk grinned.

"Sure, thing."

Once the lift doors had closed, and Spock had disappeared from view Kirk relaxed a little, and looked at Uhura, who smiled weakly at him.

"How's he holding up? I'm so nervous that that guy is going to just snap, you know?!" He said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

They slowly made their way toward the now, empty turbo lift and walked inside. Uhura leant over and pressed a few buttons. The doors then closed and lift moved for a bit, then stopped. The doors opened again and Uhura and Kirk walked out.

There was a brief period of silence, before he pulled Uhura into a small, secluded area out by the side of another pair of lift doors. There wasn't much space, and so the two had to squish up close, much to Uhura's discomfort and Kirk's glee.

"So it would seem Captain." Uhura replied, "I can't detect anything wrong with him, but you never know. Pon Farr can be death for a Vulcan, if not followed properly..."

Meanwhile, a shadow stirred behind the two of them.

Kirk's brow furrowed, as he tried to figure something out. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers in realisation and a megawatt smile lit up his face.

"I've got it!"

Uhura tried desperately not to laugh.

"What is it?"

Quickly, he looked around just to check nobody was nearby, the he leaned in closer to her and was about to whisper something in her ear, when...

"Get your hands off of her!" Came a snarled shout from behind him, and before he knew it Kirk had been hauled across the hallway and slammed straight into another wall. He thought he heard Uhura gasp behind him, but then it was difficult to concentrate with his head buzzing so much. He tried to stand up, but again, it was difficult. Whoever it was that had just shouted at him, had really chucked him across the room, hard.

"Don't you know who I am?!" Spat Kirk, angrily as he turned to face his accuser, only to look on, absolutely gobsmacked at the sight that greeted him.

"Spock..." He tailed off helplessly,

"That is my name, yes. Now tell me, what exactly you were doing touching Nyota like that? Who the hell do you think you are? .mine." Spock said, with such ferocious conviction, glaring at Kirk.

"Spock, let me assure you, I was just talking to Lieutenant Uhura."

Spock growled, and caught Uhura by the wrist and pulled her close to him. She gave off a small yelp at the power and strength of his grip.

"Talking? Oh really? Is that what you call kissing Captain? Well, you can't have her. She is mine! My one and only and I am taking her..."

Before Kirk had a chance to regain his full bearings or calculate what had just happened, Spock led a struggling and petrified Uhura down the hall way and towards, (which only Kirk presumed), his quarters. He knew that nobody would help Uhura. If there was one rule aboard the ship, it was that you didn't mess with Spock.

Lifting himself up into a standing position, he limped off toward Sick Bay. If he needed to reassess the situation with anyone, it would be Bones. His cynical nature was the perfect remedy for what Kirk needed. Then, it would make this whole situation look a lot better, if Bones listed everything that could possibly go wrong. – But he needed to be quick. He didn't know just what Spock was planning to do...

--

_Spock's _**POV**

He had tried everything to stop it, but in the end, he had found that it was impossible. His urges threatened to overtake him and when they finally did, who knew what kind of raging havoc he would set upon the crew? It was clouding any logical thought from accessing his brain, let alone letting him act on it. Why hadn't the Captain just called him emotionally uncompromised? Then he would have been free to shut himself up in his quarters and stop himself from following the urges.

By now however, it was too late. The wrongness of the whole situation tore the human part of him up inside, but the Vulcan part of him didn't care. Was too intoxicated to care. He had his prize and now, until he got to Trabinski, was going to claim her. Once and for all...

--

"Spock let go of me!" Screamed the helpless figure Nyota Uhura, who was now wrapped up tightly in his arms.

"I simply can't do that Nyota." He replied, winding his arms around her tighter. He just wished she would stop struggling. It really was unnecessary and quite frankly, annoying. He looked down at her face, and she glared back at him.

"You don't need to do this Spock. Just wait a couple more days, please! It's not me you want. This is what Pon Farr is doing to you. It is what it wants you to do!"

Spock simply shook his head and he paced down another corridor in which his room was at the other end.

"It is you that doesn't understand Nyota! Pon Farr is a part of me now! It is who I am!" He shouted, as he charged into his room and set her down on the bed, sealing the door behind him.

He sat down in a chair.

"Now I need you to follow exactly what I am about to say..."

--

_Kirk's _**POV**

"Damn that fucking goblin!" Barked McCoy, slamming a couple of hypo sprays down on his desk, as he peered closely at the screen and tapped a few buttons.

Kirk had entered the Sick Bay only a few moments ago and told Bones what had happened with Spock and Uhura. This had sent Bones flying into a frenzy of cursing and shouting at various members of crew in the sick bay, who now looked confused and frightened at McCoy's drastic change in behaviour.

"Bones. Monitor her frequency and find out where she is. Try Spock's room first. I'll contact Scotty."

Turning away, he flicked up a small PAAD out of his pocket and tapped in Scotty's contact frequency. The Scot picked up immediately.

"What is it Captain? Trouble on the Bridge?"

"No Scotty. Actually it is something much worse. It's Spock..."

There was a brief silence in which Scotty finally comprehended what Kirk had just hinted to him.

"Ah."

"Exactly. I need you to check all functions in Spock's room. Can you do that?"

"Right away, Captain!" Replied Scotty rapidly, and Kirk could hear the faint tapping of keys in the background. There was a brief, suspense filled silence.

"Well...Spock's sealed his doors shut, with a code. It'll take at least an hour to override it sir, even in my capable hands."

"That Bastard!" Shouted McCoy from behind him, making Kirk almost jump out of his skin.

"Err, thank you Scotty. Keep it up."

He quickly ended the call and turned to face McCoy who now was frantically tapping at the screen.

"What is it?"

"Uhura's heart rate has increased and she is perspiring more. God Damnit Jim! She is absolutely petrified! What the fuck is that green blooded alien, doing?!"

Kirk ran a hand through his hair and thought about something for a moment. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He quickly flipped open his PAAD and redialled Scotty's frequency.

"Captain?"

"Scotty, get me Delta Vega's frequency and tap me through to Spock Prime. NOW."

"Right you are Captain..."

There was a small scuffle and then the unmistakable voice of the older Vulcan crackled over the line.

"Jim?"

"Spock. We need you! Well, actually Spock needs you. He has Uhura locked in his room and is currently experiencing the full effects of Pon Farr. It has only just struck, but it is threatening another member of my crew and we need you to talk him out of it. Uhura is terrified!"

"I shall do my best Jim."

Kirk let out a sigh of relief and quickly patched him over to the com in Spock's room. The line on his PAAD went dead.

Now all he and Bones could do was wait...

--

_Spock Prime's _**POV**

Pon Farr certainly is a mysterious thing. I myself have only expericend it twice, but I know that it is something that is not easy to control. The build up, to finding your mate is cruel and drives you to things that you would never normally think about. It can make you do things that you have only dreamt of doing. Things you wouldn't even attempt, because there was logic that suggested otherwise. But not this time. This time, I had to teach and persuade my younger self, to control his Primal urge. To control one of the very things that makes us Vulcan...

--

"Spock, I know you can hear me."

There was silence in the room, and then a reply.

"Spock Prime? What are you doing talking to me?" sounded Spock's voice over the line. It sounded angry and confused.

"A good friend told me to speak to you. I know what you are currently experiencing."

There was a small growl.

"You know nothing of what I am experiencing. I have to give into the urge!"

"No you don't Spock." He stated calmly. "Not with Uhura you don't. Let her go."

"But..."

"It is illogical Spock. You should not be doing this. You know to wait."

"Don't talk to me about logic and reason! You are exactly the same as me."

There was another short pause, as Spock Prime thought about this.

"Yes. You are right." He conceded. "But you are not acting like yourself, now. Let Uhura go."

...Still no response.

"Spock. Let Nyota go."

Suddenly, Spock Prime could hear a faint whoosh and a soft cry. Spock's voice sounded back over the comm.

"I have done what you asked of me. Now please, leave me in peace. I realise that I have to endure this alone."

Spock Prime nodded, although this motion was unseen by Spock. Instead, he simply switched the call and returned to talking to Captain Kirk.

"All done Jim, but send someone to Nyota now. The struggle for Spock is far from over."

"Sure, Bones and I are on our way ...and thank you. I owe you one."

Spock Prime laughed.

"I think you'll find that it is I who owes you a favour."

He ended the call.

--

_Kirk's _**POV**

Rushing down the hallway, followed closely by Bones, Kirk raced towards Spock's quarters. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, and his breath came in short, sharp bursts. Turning round the last corner, he saw Uhura standing next to Spock's door (which was now closed) with her eyes closed. Kirk would have almost mistaken her for sleeping, if it wasn't for the fact that she smartly saluted him, as he and Bones stopped in front of her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Captain."

Kirk nodded, somehow a little embarrassed at so formal a greeting.

"Lieutenant. Are you...okay?"

Uhura nodded, and held up a hand to stop the advancing McCoy, from checking her over with a medical scanner.

"I am fine. No lasting damage done, I can assure you."

"Well, that's good then. I'd hate to see one of my crew members, especially you Miss Uhura, to be terrorized by a Vulcan entering the initial stages of Pon Farr."

Behind him, Bones cringed and thought exactly what Uhura said next;

"Why Captain, you're not flirting with me are you?"

There was a pause, as Kirk shuffled around a little. (The Captain's equivalent of blushing)

"No, of course not."

"Glad to hear it." Responded Uhura

Kirk quickly looked back at Bones, who just shrugged.

"I will send somebody to check on you later Lieutenant, but for now I would advise that you get some rest. I will be having words with Spock soon."

Uhura nodded and turned to leave, when she stopped and looked back to Kirk;

"Don't blame him sir. Please, don't blame him."

There was a stunned silence, in which Kirk struggled to answer.

"No of course Lieutenant. I... won't."

She let out a radiant smile and walked off in the opposite direction.

Once, she was out of sight, a frustrated Kirk turned back to McCoy and scowled.

"Makes you want what you just can't have, doesn't it?"

McCoy, again, shrugged.

"Beat's me, Jim."

--

**FIN.**

**Please, please review! Look at the button down there... It wants to be pressed. **


End file.
